1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders and specifically to a holder with an adjustable sensitivity alarm.
2. Prior Art
Fishing rod holders incorporating line-tension responsive alarms are well-known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,125 to Kovacs teaches a rod handle holder which is a tube pivotally mounted on a bracket. A bracket extension ending in a point essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tube touches an arc on the outside of the tube midway between two contacts. Increases and decreases in the fishing line tension pivot the tube back and forth so that one or the other of the contacts meets the point of the bracket extension, closes a circuit and activates an alarm. An adjustable spring on the bracket extension regulates resistance to pivotal motion of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,316 to Greer teaches a holder tube held by an anchor stake. The fishing pole handle, or an optional inner tube holding the handle, fits in the tubular holder and is held away from an alarm trigger by a spring. Tension on the line counteracts the spring, and trips the alarm trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,997 to Smith teaches a rod holder wherein a tube is centrally pivoted to a stake and held in position by a coil spring surrounding a pin connected between the top of the stake and the top of the tube. A wing nut on the pin regulates spring force. Tension on the fishing line pulls against the spring and pivots the bottom of the tube towards the stake, closing a switch to activate an alarm buzzer.
All three of the prior art devices are activated by line tension in one direction only, although Kovacs may also be activated by a decrease in the same direction. However, whether the fishing pole is positioned on a river bank or in a boat, water and air currents frequently cause the fishing lure to drift from its initial location. This changes the radial angle of the fishing line with respect to the pole and the holder and may hinder operation of a direction dependent alarm.